In general, circuit boards (e.g., motherboard) often contain single in-line package (SIP) modules such as circuit boards, electrical devices, resistors, capacitors, or other electronic equipment. The SIP modules often include leads, fingers, pins, or other interface members arranged in a single line. The modules are mounted to the motherboard in a perpendicular fashion to maximize the number of devices, components, circuit boards, or equipment attached to the motherboard.
Generally, the modules require module interconnection systems (e.g., connectors, header assemblies, or other hardware) to interface the module with the motherboard. Module interconnection systems often include pins bent at a 90 degree angle. First ends of the pins are inserted into holes in the module, and second ends of the pins are inserted into holes in the motherboard. An insulating frame is provided between the first and second ends. The frame which is located proximate the 90.degree. bend in the pins is usually rectangularly shaped and provides a stable seat or structure between the motherboard and module. The first and second ends of the pins are soldered to contact areas proximate the holes on the module and motherboard, respectively. Alternatively, module interconnection systems may include slot edge connectors, card connectors, or other printed circuit (PC) board connectors.
Such interconnection systems are expensive, bulky and add to the cost of assembling the motherboard. When using these systems, the systems must be connected to the motherboard and connected to the module in separate assembly steps. Also, the systems generally cannot be attached to the motherboard and module with a wave soldering technique.
Thus, there is a need for an improved motherboard having a mounting area for receiving an SIP module. The mounting area for the module is preferably low cost, easy to manufacture, allows the module to be efficiently connected to the motherboard, and reliably supports the module on the motherboard.